The present invention generally relates to base band compression and, more specifically, to a method and system for implementing a base band compression scheme for nonlinear multiplying up converter for QPSK and OQPSK.
Base band compression has been in use for years in communications and networking equipment and systems. Conventional base band compressors are typically implemented using a linear up-converter.
Various conventional implementations of base band compressors, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages and/or shortcomings. For example, with conventional base band compressors, the outdoor unit (ODU) is responsible for performing frequency tuning. When frequency tuning is done at the ODU, the complexity of the ODU accordingly increases. Furthermore, this increase in complexity also leads to an increase in implementation cost.
In addition, the ODU generally uses a linear up-converter to provide base band compression. Use of the linear up-converter incurs relatively high implementation cost. This is because in order to maintain the linear signal characteristics needed for the linear up-converter, complex circuitry and components are required. The complex circuitry and components are typically more expensive to implement.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that is capable of providing base band compression at a lower cost.